


Mike x Josh Collection

by mimimadrox



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimadrox/pseuds/mimimadrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Mike x Josh one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Egg Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP giving Person B an egg. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

"What the hell is this?"

"It's called an egg."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Well, obviously. I mean, why the hell are you giving it to me?"

Mike and Josh were in their living room--Mike sitting on the couch, Josh standing in front of him. Josh had just gotten home from his last class of the day and, as soon as he walked in the door, he said, "Hey, Mike, I got somethin' for ya."

Needless to say, an egg was the last thing Mike expected or wanted.

Josh considered the question for a moment, then--with a very serious face--said, "It's our child."

Mike stared at him for a very long time, processing his words, silently wondering if his boyfriend had completely lost his mind. When the corner of Josh's mouth twitched, Mike glared at him. "Yeah, okay. Seriously, why are you giving me an egg?"

"That _is_ why. It's for one of my classes. It's one of those egg baby projects that you see in sitcoms." Josh explained.

"You've got to be kidding. They really do that?" Mike looked at the egg with a raised brow. "Why? It doesn't look anything like a baby."

Josh shrugged and took the egg from him to study it. "Maybe because they're fragile or something? Babies are fragile, right?"

"Well, they're not made of steel." Mike remembered something. "Wait a minute, why did you say it's _our_ child? You're the one taking the class."

"You're my boyfriend. That automatically makes you one of the parents."

"But--"

Josh smirked. "You can be the mommy."

Mike stood up. "Excuse me?"

"What? I think you'd be a great mom."

"Why do I have to be the mom?"

"You expect _me_ to be the mom?" Josh scoffed and started walking towards the kitchen.

Mike followed him. "Why not? Are you saying you're manlier than me?"

Josh paused. "Well…"

"Joshua Washington!"

"Don't you 'full name' me." Josh paused, then a smirk slowly spread on his face. "See? You'd make a great mom; moms do that all the time."

Mike crossed his arms and scowled. "Why do either one of us have to be a mom? We can't both be dads?"

Josh laughed. "No, we can. I just wanted to piss you off."

Mike lunged at his boyfriend. "You…!"

Josh quickly took a step back, but lost his grip on the egg. Both boys froze and watched as it fell--almost in slow motion--to the floor and shattered.

As Mike just stared in shock, Josh slowly turned to look at him. "Well, look at that: you killed our baby."

"Me?! You're the one that dropped it!"

"Nonsense. You're under arrest!" Josh spun Mike around and grabbed his wrists, holding them together behind his back. He then began leading him out of the kitchen.

As Josh pushed him past the living room and down the hallway towards the bedroom, Mike stopped and turned to look at him, having finally caught on. "Are you seriously turning this into a roleplay?"

Josh smirked, his voice low. "Got a problem with that?"

"Hell no. I was just making sure we were on the same page…officer."

The two boys disappeared into the bedroom, but just as things were starting to heat up, Mike suddenly said, "Wait a second, why do you get to be the officer?"


	2. Monster Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A returning home to find Person B sitting on top of the refrigerator and acting as if this is not unusual. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

"Mike, I'm home." Josh walked through the front door, pressing his hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn. His classes had run a little late and he was ready to stretch out on the couch and watch TV for a couple of hours before bed.

Josh walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, searching its contents. He grabbed a can of soda and cracked it open. He took a sip, then--noticing that Mike had responded--called out again, "Mike?"

"Welcome home!"

"Waahh…!" Josh jumped and whirled around, coming face-to-face with the fridge again. _What…?_

"Look up."

Slowly, Josh looked up to find Mike crouched on the top of the fridge. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you sitting on the fridge?"

Mike waved a hand dismissively. "Like that matters. How was school?"

"It _does_ matter. Get down from there!"

Mike hesitated, looking at the kitchen floor with fear in his eyes. "I…I can't."

Josh raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"There…there was a _spider_." He whispered, as if so much as saying its name would summon it.

Josh stared at him for several seconds, waiting for the joke. When he realized Mike was serious, he struggled as he attempted to hold back his laughter.

Mike glared. "It's not funny! That thing was gonna kill me, I could _see it_. It was dead-set on my murder!"

"How big was this spider?"

"It was huge, man. Biggest spider I've ever seen in my life; it's horrifying. And bloodthirsty."

"So…" Josh looked around. "Where did this eight-legged menace go?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm up here! He disappeared and I'm not taking any chances. My life is on the line here, Josh."

"Right. Because this spider's mission in life is to kill you."

"That's what I'm saying!"

Josh raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike…"

"Hey, you don't know. You didn't see it! You didn't see the look of rage in its beady little eyes…"

"Mike, you'd have to be pretty fucking close to a spider to even see its eyes."

"Not if it's as big as this one was! I'm tellin' you, man--it was a monster."

A moving dot on the counter caught Josh's eye just then and he smirked, walking over and scooping up the spider up into his hand. It couldn't have been bigger than his thumb.

Mike let out a surprisingly high-pitched shriek. "What are you doing?! Put it down; it's gonna kill you!"

"Mike, it's harmless."

Mike shook his head vehemently. "No, it's evil! Pure evil! Kill it!"

Josh scoffed, "No way. It didn't do anything to me." He walked into the living room, stepped out onto the front porch, and gently set the spider in the grass. Then he walked back into the house. "It's gone, Mike."

Mike, still crouched on top of the fridge, whimpered. "What if it wanders back inside?"

"It won't. Now get down from there." It took a few minutes, but Josh managed to coax Mike down from the fridge and convince him to cuddle on the couch as they watched a couple of movies before bed.

For the rest of the night, and the next day, however, Mike couldn't escape the amount of teasing Josh almost constantly threw his way. It got worse when he decided to tell the rest of their friends about his phobia; the amount of spider-related pranks to be pulled on him for the next year or so was ridiculous.


End file.
